


WHEN SUDDENLY

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Leave My OTP Alone, M/M, Stop Hurting My OTP, This work is Grammarly checked, funny one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner





	WHEN SUDDENLY

 

 

The writer taps away at their keyboard - the power of life or death at their fingertips - tap tap tap -

 

"Dean and Castiel are walking down the street, Dean pushing the buggy in front of them happily - The adoption went through and they were finally taking little 'Bobby John' home.  
They reach the traffic lights and Castiel pushes the button and as the green man appears he steps out into the road, when suddenly "

I burst into the room - "Let me just stop you there.. breath into this for me" 

With the passed out fan, fic writer now slumped down in their chair I grab for their laptop.

I sit on the couch and wiggling my fingers I continue ... tap tap tap

Delete 'ylneddus nehw' tap tap - "Dean and sleeping Bobby John just behind him, they cross the road and go for ice creams, the next day Dean gets a promotion at work, and Castiel stays home to look after their new son. They have lots of sex, adopt a daughter the following year and live - happy - and drama free long lives - witnessing both their children grow up and get married before moving to a beach house and living out their golden years together by the ocean. THE END"

 

Then I post the completed work and turn to the writer who is stirring

"I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY. THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY. THEY HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH!!!!" And through wailing sobs, I run out of the writer's house and disappear into the night in search of another fanfic writer who is about to tear apart my OTP.

End. x


End file.
